Äíåâíèê Æèòåëüíèöû Ïåëàðãèðà
by Nemo Returning
Summary: ïî ðåçóëüòàòàì ðîëåâîé èãðû


  
  
** LN **** ??????? ? ???? ???????   
  
**_ (??????? ?????????? ?????????) _

_ ???? ???????? ? ????? ?????? ???, ????????? ???????? ?? ???????? ?????. _

????????????? 

  
  
  
  
_ Âîçïðîèçâåäåííûé çäåñü äðåâíèé ìàíóñêðèïò ïðåäñòàâëÿåò èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûé èíòåðåñ äëÿ ïîêëîííèêîâ òâîð÷åñòâà çíàìåíèòîãî èñòîðèêà Äæîíà Ð. Ð. Òîëêèåíà. Òî÷íåå áóäåò ñêàçàííî, äëÿ òîé ÷àñòè åãî ïîêëîííèêîâ, êîòîðàÿ âñå åùå íå ïîòåðÿëà íàäåæäû óçíàòü, êàê âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî íà ñàìîì äåëå...   
Ýòà ëåòîïèñü áûëà íàéäåíà â ðàçâàëèíàõ Ïåëàðãèðà - çíàìåíèòîãî ñâîåé áóðíîé èñòîðèåé ìîðñêîãî ïîðòà Ãîíäîðà. Åùå òî÷íåå, â ðàñêîïêàõ íà âåðøèíå ñòðàòåãè÷åñêè âàæíîãî õîëìà â äåáðÿõ áîëîòèñòûõ ëåñîâ ×åðòîâà Ãîðîäèùà, ÷òî ïîä Åêàòåðèíáóðãîì, - ãäå, â ðàìêàõ Õîááèòñêèõ Èãðèù-96, è ïðîíåñëàñü "îõâà÷åíàÿ ïàññèîíàðíûì äóõîì" ìàëîèññëåäîâàíàÿ ýïîõà àðíîðñêèõ è ãîíäîðñêèõ ìåæäîóñîáèö.   
Èòàê, Ýïîõà Àíãìàðñêèõ Âîéí, Ãîíäîð, ãîðäûé ñòîëè÷íûé Îñãèëèàò, íåïðèñòóïíûé Ìèíàñ-Èòèëü è âûñîêîãîðíûé ìîðñêîé ïîðò Ïåëàðãèð... **  
**__ Ýðèí, ëåòîïèñåö Áåëûõ Äåÿíèé Ãîíäîðà. ** Ïîâåñòü î äâóõ ãîðîäàõ   
  
**__ (Äíåâíèê æèòåëüíèöû Ïåëàðãèðà) _

_ Åñëè ðàññóäîê è æèçíü äîðîãè âàì,   
äåðæèòåñü ïîäàëüøå îò òîðôÿíûõ   
áîëîò. _

Äîáðîæåëàòåëü **_Äåíü ïåðâûé _**** 12.00 Â äèâíîì ãðàäå Îñãèëèàòå, ïî ñëóõàì, óìåð Êîðîëü âñåÿ Ãîíäîðà. Èç-çà áîëüøîé ðàçíèöû â ÷àñîâûõ ïîÿñàõ, òî÷íûå ñâåäåíèÿ äîõîäÿò ïëîõî. Â Ïåëàðãèðå äëÿ âåðíîñòè îáúÿâëåí òðàóð. Æäåì äàëüíåéøèõ èçâåñòèé. **

Â êðåïîñòè ââåäåíî âîåííîå ïîëîæåíèå; íà âñåõ ïîñòàõ - êðóãëîñóòî÷íîå áîåâîå äåæóðñòâî. Ñ ìèíóòû íà ìèíóòó îæèäàåòñÿ øòóðì _(êåì? çà ÷òî?) _ íå òî Îñãèëèàòà, íå òî Ïåëàðãèðà, íå òî îáîèõ âìåñòå. 

Â îêðóãå âñå ñïîêîéíî: íè îðêîâ, íè âîäû, íè ðóäû, íè èçâåñòèé. Ïîñëàëè ãîíöà, - îòðîêà ïî èìåíè Êèð, - íà ãåîëîãè÷åñêóþ ðàçâåäêó. 

** 15.00 **

Íè ãîíöà, íè ðóäû, íè âîäû ïî-ïðåæíåìó íåò. Çàòî ïîñòóïèëè èçâåñòèÿ: 

1. Êîðîëü è âïðàâäó óìåð. Áîëüøàÿ óòðàòà äëÿ Áåëîãî Äåëà. 

2. Îòðîê Êèð âìåñòî ðóäû îáíàðóæèë áîëüøîå ìåñòîðîæäåíèå îðêîâ è ðåøèë ðàçðàáîòàòü åãî ñâîèìè ñèëàìè. Æàëü îòðîêà. 

** 15.30 Çà÷åì-òî îáúÿâëåíà òðåâîãà. **** 16.30 Êòî-òî ïîãèá. **** 17.00 **

Ïîáûâàëè â ãîñòÿõ ñòðàííèêè èç áðàòñêîãî Óìáàðà: èçâåñòíûé íà âñå Ñðåäèçåìüå Âåëèêèé Êðàâ÷èé ñî ñâèòîé. Ðàññïðàøèâàëè îá îñîáåííîñòÿõ ñòðîåíèÿ íàçãóëîâ è î íîâåéøèõ äîñòèæåíèÿõ ìåäèöèíû. Çà îòñóòñòâèåì ñâåäåíèé óäîâîëüñòâîâàëèñü òðàïåçîé. 

** 19.00 **

Âåðíóâøèéñÿ ñ êîðîëåâñêèõ ïîõîðîí Ëîðä Ïåëàðãèðà ïîïûòàëñÿ íàéòè óòåøåíèå â ðàòíûõ ïîäâèãàõ. Â îêðåñòíîñòÿõ Ëåáåíèíà ñòàëî îäíèì òðîëëåì ìåíüøå: îò ãðîçíîãî õèùíèêà óöåëåëè òîëüêî ïóïûðûøêè. 

Ïî ñëó÷àþ ñëàâíîé ïîáåäû, ïåðåä âîðîòàìè Ïåëàðãèðà óñòàíîâëåí Òðèóìôàëüíûé Òàðàí - äëÿ óäîáñòâà øòóðìóþùèõ. 

Ïðèøëè âåñòè èç Îñãèëèàòà. Êîðîíàöèÿ Ýëüäàêàðà îòëîæåíà íà äîëãèé ñðîê. Íàø Ëîðä, åñòåñòâåííî, èçáðàë ñåáÿ â Ðåãåíòñêèé Ñîâåò. Â äèâíîì ãðàäå Îñãèëèàòå óïîðíî ïîäîçðåâàþò ñåìüþ ïðàâèòåëåé Ïåëàðãèðà â íàìåðåíèÿõ çàõâàòèòü òðîí. Ìû èõ â ýòîì íå ðàçóáåæäàåì. Ïóñòü ïîäîçðåâàþò- õîòü êàêîå-òî ðàçâëå÷åíèå 

** 21.00 Ïðîäîëæàþò ïîñòóïàòü äîñòîâåðíûå ñëóõè î äåëàõ ñðåäèçåìíûõ: **

1. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ó íàñ âñå åùå åñòü ðîäñòâåííèêè íà ñåâåðå, êàê âñåãäà ÷åãî-òî îò íàñ îæèäàþùèå. Íî çäåñü, â Ãîíäîðå, è ñîáñòâåííûõ çàáîò ïîêà õâàòàåò (Ðóäàóðîì áîëüøå, Ðóäàóðîì ìåíüøå...) 

2. Ìàëåíüêèå è ïóøèñòûå õîááèòû ðàçãðîìèëè áîëüøîé è êîëþ÷èé Ãóíäàáàä. Êàê æàëü, ÷òî îíè íå íàøè ðîäñòâåííèêè! 

3. Ñîñòîÿëñÿ î÷åðåäíîé âíåî÷åðåäíîé Áåëûé Ñîâåò. Ïåðåäî ìíîé, ïðàâäà, íå îò÷èòûâàëèñü, íî, íàäåþñü, ÷òî îñîáîãî âðåäà Áåëîìó Äåëó îí íå íàíåñ. 

** ñ 22.00äî 23.30 Â Îñãèëèàòå èìåëà ìåñòî áûòü åæåâå÷åðíÿÿ âñåãîíäîðñêàÿ ïÿòèìèíóòêà. **

Â Ïåëàðãèðå èìåëè ìåñòî áûòü îòâëå÷åííûå äèñêóññèè: 

1. Ñïîðû î ñóäüáå äàâíî è áåññëàâíî ñãèíóâøåãî ëþäñêîãî ïëåìåíè Ìàðàõà; 

2. Äèñïóò íà òåîëîãè÷åñêèå òåìû _(ñóùåñòâóåò ëè áîã, à åñëè ñóùåñòâóåò, òî íà ÷òî?) _

** ñ 23.30 äî 6.00 Îæèäàíèå øòóðìà Ïåëàðãèðà.   
****_ Äåíü âòîðîé _**** 8.30 Ïðîáóæäåíèå ê òðóäîâîé è îáîðîííîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè (à êîãäà æå ÿ óñïåëà çàñíóòü?!) **** 9.30 Ïðîáóæäåíèå îêîí÷åíî. **** 10.00 Âïåðâûå ïîñåòèëà Ëåáåíèí. Íàñòîÿùàÿ æèòíèöà Ãîíäîðà. Áîðüáà ñ óðîæàåì íàëàæåíà íà âûñøåì óðîâíå! Îíè, îêàçûâàåòñÿ, íå òîëüêî êîðìèëüöû íàøè, íî âäîáàâîê åùå è ïîèëüöû: èíòåíñèâíî îõðàíÿþò îò ïåðåïîëíåíèÿ ñåêðåòíî- ñòðàòåãè÷åñêèé êîëîäåö Ïåëàðãèðà. **** 12.00 Ðàäîñòíûå ñîáûòèÿ: íàø íàñëåäíûé ïðèíö è ëþáèìûé ðóêîâîäèòåëü Êîñòîìèð ðåøèëñÿ æåíèòüñÿ. Â Îñãèëèàòå ãîòîâèòñÿ ãðàíäèîçíàÿ ñâàäüáà. Òåðïåòü íå ìîãó ñâàäåá, âïðî÷åì, ìåíÿ è íå ïðèãëàøàëè. **

Îñãèëèàòñêàÿ ñâàäüáà ïëàâíî ïåðåðîñëà â Áîëüøîé Âîåííûé Ïîõîä íà Ñåâåð. 

** ñ 15.00 äî 18.00 **

Ïî çàäàíèþ ñâûøå øàòàëàñü â ðàçâåäêå ó äàëüíèõ ðóáåæåé Ãîíäîðà. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè ýòî âûðàçèëîñü â óòðàìáîâûâàíèè ëîðèýíñêîãî è ñåâåðíîãî òðàêòîâ è â ïåðåñóäàõ ñî âñòðå÷íûì è ïîïåðå÷íûì ëþäîì. Ïðîñòî ïîðàçèòåëüíî, äî ÷åãî îõîòíî ëþäè ëþáÿò ïîäåëèòüñÿ ÷óæèìè ñåêðåòàìè! 

Ïðèîáðåëà êó÷ó ïîëåçíûõ è áåñïîëåçíûõ ñâåäåíèé (êñòàòè, ìîãóùåñòâåííûé êëàí ãóíäàáàäñêèõ õîááèòîâ óæå âçÿë ïîä ñâîþ îïåêó Ìîðèéñêîå öàðñòâî. Ãíîìû õîäÿò, çàäðàâ íîñ...) 

Íî íàèáîëåå èíòåðåñíîå íà äîðîãàõ Ñðåäèçåìüÿ, - ýòî, êîíå÷íî, ñàìè Âñòðå÷íûå è Ïîïåðå÷íûå. Ñàìûì ïîðàçèòåëüíûì èç âñòðå÷åííûõ ìíîþ Ïîïåðå÷íûõ áûë íåêèé Ñòðàííèê íà ðåäêîñòü ìàãè÷åñêîãî ïîøèáà, ñïðîñèâøèé ó ìåíÿ: _ "íå ïðîáåãàë ëè çäåñü, ñëó÷àåì, òóäà-ñþäà êîðîëü Ýëüäàêàð?" _

Ìîé æå îòâåò, ÷òî, äåñêàòü, ãîíäîðñêèå êîðîëè îáû÷íî òóäà-ñþäà íå áåãàþò, îáèäåë åãî íåñêàçàííî. 

Áîþñü, ÷òî âûñøèå ñèëû ìèðà ñåãî íàâñåãäà ïðåáóäóò âíå ìîåãî ïîíèìàíèÿ. ß âñåãî ëèøü ïðîñòîé ëåòîïèñåö, è äàé ìíå Ýðó ñóìåòü îáúÿñíèòü õîòÿ áû ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå ïîñòóïêè â ýòîì, îõâà÷åííîì ïàññèîíàðíûì äóõîì ìèðå. 

** 18.30 **

Ñ ñåâåðíîãî ôðîíòà âåðíóëèñü ïîáåäîíîñíûå ðàòè Ãîíäîðà. Â ðåçóëüòàòå äëèòåëüíîé îñàäû è æåñòîêîãî, êðîâîïðîëèòíîãî øòóðìà âçÿò Àíãìàð. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, èìåííî îòòóäà èñòî÷àëîñü âñå çëî, îïóòûâàâøåå Ñðåäèçåìüå. _Èíòåðåñíî, îòêóäà îíî áóäåò èñòî÷àòüñÿ òåïåðü? _

** ñ 18.30 äî 6.00 Îæèäàíèå øòóðìà Ïåëàðãèðà.   
****_Äåíü òðåòèé _**** 10.00 **

Ãîòîâà ê òðóäó è îáîðîíå. 

Íàä âñåì Ãîíäîðîì áåçîáëà÷íîå íåáî. 

Â Îñãèëèàòå êîðîíóåòñÿ-òàêè êîðîëü Ýëüäàêàð. 

Íà äóøå ñâåòëî è òîðæåñòâåííî. 

** 11.30 Îðêè ïûòàëèñü íàïàñòü íà Ëåáåíèí, ÿêîáû, ñ öåëüþ åãî ðàçîðåíèÿ. Ìîãëè áû è íå òðóäèòüñÿ. **** ñ 11.45 äî 12.30 **

Âåñü íàëè÷íûé ãàðíèçîí Ïåëàðãèðà áðîøåí íà ïåðåâîñïèòàíèå ïëåííîãî îðêà ïî ðàñøèðåííîé ïðîãðàììå: 

1. Ïåðâàÿ ìåäèöèíñêàÿ ïîìîùü. 

2. Èñïûòàíèå íîâûõ ëåêàðñòâ. 

3. Ëåêöèÿ î âåëè÷èè Áåëîãî Äåëà. 

4. Òîðæåñòâåííîå îñâîáîæäåíèå. 

5. Ïðîâîäû äî áëèæàéøåé ïðîòèâîîðî÷üåé çàñàäû çà ïðåäåëàìè Ïåëàðãèðà. 

Ãóìàííîñòü ñîáëþäåíà, ñïðàâåäëèâîñòü ïîáåäèëà, à íà äóøå åùå ñâåòëåå è òîðæåñòâåííåå. Íàñòîÿùàÿ ïåäàãîãè÷åñêàÿ ïîýìà. 

** 15.30 **

Ïîë÷àñà òðåïàëèñü ÷åðåç ñòåíû ñ âàñòàêàìè èç ïëåìåíè äèïëîìàòîâ. 

- Êàêîãî øàéòàíà, îäíàêî, òâîÿ õîòåëà íàø áîëüøîé õàí ãîâîðèò èìåòü, ìîÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå ïîíèìàòü, îäíàêî. 

Íàêîíåö îíè óõîäèòü, (÷òîá øàéòàí-àâòîãåí èõ âñåõ ñæèãàòü!) Äóðíîé ÿçûê çàðàçèòåëåí, îäíàêî ...

** 16.00 Â Îñãèëèàòå îïÿòü òðåâîãà, à ó íàñ - ìåíåñòðåëè èç äðóæåñòâåííîãî Êõàíäà. Êåñàðþ - êåñàðåâî ... **** 19.00 **

Êàêîé-òî øàéòàí ïóñòèë óïîðíûé ñëóõ, ÷òî ðîâíî â 4.00 óòðà ñîñòîèòñÿ-òàêè øòóðì Îñãèëèàòà, à åñëè îñîáî ïîâåçåò, òî è Ïåëàðãèðà. 

** ñ 19.00 äî 6.00 Îæèäàíèå øòóðìà Ïåëàðãèðà.   
****_Äåíü ÷åòâåðòûé _**** 7.30 **

Ðåçêàÿ ïåðåìåíà ïîãîäû. Ñ óòðà èäåò äîæäü. 

Ìîðäîð øòóðìîâàë Ìèíàñ-Èòèëü. Ãîíäîð ïîòåðÿë êðåïîñòü, à íàø Ëîðä - ðóêó. 

** 13.00 **

Ê ýòîìó âðåìåíè Ìèíàñ-Èòèëü óñïåë ïîéòè ïî ðóêàì, êàê ïîñëåäíèé âûìïåë. Êîìó îí ïðèíàäëåæèò òåïåðü (è êàê ïðè ýòîì íàçûâàåòñÿ), ñóäèòü íå áåðóñü. 

Ãäå-òî â ýòîì æå âðåìåííîì ïðîìåæóòêå ïîãèá íàñëåäíèê Ïåëàðãèðà Êîñòîìèð. Â Îñãèëèàòå ïðàçäíè÷íûé òðàóð. 

Âîîáùå, ñ÷åò óáèòûì è ðàíåíûì (åñëè òàêîâîé êîãäà-ëèáî è âåëñÿ) äàâíî ïîòåðÿí. 

** 13.30 **

Íàø Ëîðä, ëèøèâøèéñÿ, ïîñëå ðóêè, åùå è ñûíà, ðåøèë âîçìåñòèòü îáå ïîòåðè. 

** ñ 13.35 äî 14.30 **

Øëåïàëè òîðãîâûì êàðàâàíîì ïî äîðîãàì Ñðåäèçåìüÿ. Äîáûâàëè äëÿ ïîâåëèòåëÿ Ïåëàðãèðà íîâûå ðóêó è æåíó íóìåíîðñêîé êðîâè. 

Ãíîìîâ-ïðîòåçèñòîâ ðàçâåëîñü, õîòü îòáàâëÿé, à âîò ñ íóìåíîðñêîé êðîâüþ äåëà îáñòîÿò ïîõóæå. 

Êñòàòè, íà ñåâåðíûõ ãðàíèöàõ Ãîíäîðà ïðîêëåâûâàåòñÿ íîâîå êîðîëåâñòâî (èìåííî òàê îáîçâàë ñåáÿ âñòðå÷åííûé íàìè ðîâàíèîíñêèé [ðîõàíñêèé ???] òàáîð). Ñ âèäó, - íè äàòü, íè âçÿòü, øàéêà êîíîêðàäîâ. Äèêèå, íî ñèìïàòè÷íûå. 

** 17.00 **

Ñâåæàÿ ïîðöèÿ ñëóõîâ:   
Íàøåãî Ëîðäà, îòïðàâèâøåãîñÿ äâà ÷àñà íàçàä íà ñåâåð, â Áåëûå Ãîðû, çà ñâîèì ïðîòåçîì, âèäåëè óáèòûì íà þãå, ïîä Ìèíàñ-Ìîðãóëîì. Äóðíîé ïðèçíàê. Ëèøü áû ñíîâà íå áûëî äîæäÿ... 

** 21.00 Ãîíäîð çàêðûò. Âñå óøëè íà øòóðì Ìèíàñ-Ìîðãóëà. **** 21.45 **

Ïðîäîëæàåòñÿ ñòðåìèòåëüíûé øòóðì Ìèíàñ-Ìîðãóëà. Âåñüìà çàõâàòûâàþùåå çðåëèùå (ýïèçîäè÷åñêè). 

Îñîáåííî çàáàâíî áûëî íàáëþäàòü, êàê äåéñòâóþò â òûëó ó Áåëûõ Ñèë ïðîÿâèâøèåñÿ âäðóã ÷åðíûå íóìåíîðöû (âñå íàøèõ, ïåëàðãèðñêèõ êðîâåé, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì!) àæ ñ äâóìÿ ìîãó÷èìè ïðåäâîäèòåëÿìè âî ãëàâå. 

Íàñ, ëåòîïèñöåâ ïåëàðãèðñêèõ êðîâåé, çäåñü òàêæå îêàçàëîñü äâîå, - êàê ðàç ïî ÷èñëó ïðåäâîäèòåëåé. Çàáàâëÿëèñü ìû ñ íåé íà ïàðó îò âñåé äóøè è äîâîëüíî äîëãî. Ïîêà íå çàäàëèñü ïðîñòûì âîïðîñîì:   
_ "À ëþáÿò ëè âîæäè ÷åðíûõ íóìåíîðöåâ (äà åùå äâà ñðàçó) ëåòîïèñöåâ Áåëûõ Äåÿíèé Ãîíäîðà? È åñëè ëþáÿò, òî êàê?" _

** 21.50 **

Íà âñÿêèé ñëó÷àé, ðåøèëè óáèòü îáîèõ. 

Ðåøèëè - ñäåëàåì. Íî ìåíÿ áåñïîêîÿò ñìóòíûå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ, ÷òî íàøå ðåøåíèå îäîáðèò îòíþäü íå ïîäàâëÿþùåå áîëüøèíñòâî îêðóæàþùèõ... 

** ñ 21.55 äî   
Äàãîð Äàãîðàò âêëþ÷. Îæèäàíèå øòóðìà Ïåëàðãèðà.   
  
**** Ë. ×ÈÀÍÓÐÀØÂÈËÈ Èñåòü - Òáèëèñè Àâãóñò - Ñåíòÿáðü 1996ã. **


End file.
